


Plaything

by charliepink



Series: Playthings [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, M/M, mentions of Noctis/Gladiolus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepink/pseuds/charliepink
Summary: Ignis had only wanted to teach Prompto to cook but feelings quickly come to the surface. After a little prodding from Noctis and Gladiolus - and a hint towards Ignis' past - the older man decides to pursue Prompto and take him as his own.Part one to myPlaythingsseries in which we catch a glimpse of what Ignis likes and what he wants to do to Prompto in the future.





	Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> First, to my SOA readers who may have stumbled upon this fic. No, I promise you, I have not abandoned the SOA fandom. To put it simply, real life has been a bitch and has caused a tremendous amount of writer's block. I do plan to finish those stories, but at the moment I'm trying to dabble in other areas to get myself writing again.
> 
> Anyway, welcome new readers! I do think it's important to note that I have NOT finished playing through FFXV so please DO NOT post any spoilers in the comments. I've just decided I'd like to play around with the characters as I go, and I already love the idea of Ignis and Prompto together. I don't know why, but I have this sort of headcannon that Ignis is a secret 'sex fiend' who loves a good submissive, and this story sort of harmlessly sets up the idea of a series revolving around that idea to come. In my mind, I also see Ignis and Gladio as being a lot older than they really are listed as being, but please imagine them however you like. Enjoy!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I did not make a profit off of this story. I do not own or know anyone or anything relating to Final Fantasy. This is a work of fiction.

A mixture of daemonic howls and a crackling fire whispers across the makeshift camp. The four men glance around wearily but, upon seeing the fire has kept the daemons at bay, return their uneasy gaze to the task at hand. Night had fallen in the desert before they had reached their destination, and it became obvious they'd have to stop to make camp. The night creatures were becoming increasingly dangerous, and after a large, sword-wielding Iron Giant nearly cut Noctis in two, the group realized it was time to stop.

Gladiolus is busy assembling the tent while Ignis unloads his bag of ingredients to begin preparing a meal over the fire. Noctis is unloading the chairs and sleeping bags, and Prompto dashes between them trying to help where he can.

Finally, with the stars dotting the ink-black sky and moon shining high overhead, the campsite is assembled and the food nearly ready. Noctis has taken up a place on one of the sleeping bags and has folded his arms comfortably behind his head. He's bored, and now that they know they're safe for the night, he's taken to staring up at the stars and pondering something in the twinkling distance. Behind him, Gladiolus is in his familiar spot in one of the folding chairs and is deeply engrossed in one of his many books. He's angled the chair to better see by firelight, and his eyes dart back and forth across the page as he takes in the story.

Next to Gladio is Ignis, the bespectacled man having taken a break from cooking for the moment. He'd called Prompto forward to continue stirring the stew boiling over the fire, and at the moment a small smile passes over his face as he watches Prompto attempt to help. The younger blond is a hopeless cook, and presently he's dancing from one foot to the other as small yelps of pain fall from his lips. Despite his effort at stirring the stew, he can't seem to stop the boiling liquid from spilling over the pot. Instead, it spits and sputters as if to taunt him, and more than once the liquid bursts forth to strike his skin.

When a particularly loud yelp of pain suddenly erupts from the blond, Ignis knows it's finally time for him to step in. The poor boy has been tortured enough, and he'd at least allowed Ignis a short break. The older man rises from his chair, and steps forward, another smile playing across his lips.

"Having trouble there, Prompto?"

The young blond is still dancing back and forth, switching the heavy ladle from hand to hand to avoid the hot steam, but another burst of liquid spews forth and splashes his arm. A pained cry echoes across the camp, and Ignis can't help but feel sorry for the boy. Prompto always tries to help even if it brings him harm, and Ignis makes a mental note not to ask him to cook anymore.

"Here," Ignis steps behind the younger man and curls his hand around Prompto's to steady his erratic movements. "If you stir it like this..." he sways their hands gently back and forth across the steaming liquid, "...it won't boil over."

The bubbling stew begins to settle and soon it's no longer creeping over the sides. Ignis sighs in satisfaction and shifts forward slightly, wishing to examine the contents of the pot, when he feels himself brush against Prompto's backside.

In front of him, a blush colors Prompto's cheeks, and the boy stiffens when he realizes just how close Ignis is behind him. The older man is pressed flush against his back, and their bodies are warm from the heat of the fire. Ignis feels heavy behind him, and through the warmth he can feel every inch of the older man's solid form. Prompto's blush deepens, but then Ignis seems to take notice of their closeness. The older man coughs slightly and shifts backward so his hips aren't pressed directly into Prompto's backside.

Prompto shivers and asks weakly, "Is it done yet?"

"No, not yet." Again, Ignis clears his throat and motions towards the stew, "It's almost finished cooking."

An awkward silence settles over them. Ignis considers letting Prompto slide out from in front of him, but he wants Prompto to learn how to cook properly and also, quite frankly, he likes how close he is to the boy. He'd had to shift because he'd become painfully aware of how perfectly his hips had fit against Prompto's ass, and the feeling of his dick nestled against the younger man's cheeks had caused his member to stiffen. For a moment, he'd thought Prompto had noticed, but the boy didn't speak and Ignis hadn't wanted to frighten him. Still, it's been far too long since he's been this close to anyone, and he'd be lying if he didn't admit to checking Prompto out from time to time. The younger blond is highly attractive, and if it wasn't for Ignis' certainty that Prompto would never want anything more than friendship, he'd consider pursuing the boy.

But then, to his surprise, Prompto suddenly shifts so he's once again pressed flush against Ignis. A small sigh escapes the boy's lips as Ignis' hard member presses against his ass. "Ahh," Prompto breathes, "I thought so."

Ignis' eyes go wide at the bold move, and a low growl involuntarily escapes his lips, "Careful boy."

An innocent laugh escapes the younger blond, and then Prompto spins away from him. A blush stains his cheeks, but his eyes are alight with mischief, "I didn't know you found cooking so enjoyable, Ignis."

Ignis searches for a reply, but a quick glance downward reveals an even better sight to draw his thoughts. Prompto shuffles to hide his own heavy bulge tenting the front of his pants, but the movement only draws Ignis' attention. Ignis licks his lips, eyes raising to meet Prompto's sudden embarrassed gaze, before flicking once again downwards, "Nor did I realize how much you enjoyed my help."

Their eyes meet, and Prompto's face colors an even darker shade of red. "I-I...um..." He glances around to see that Gladiolus and Noctis are staring at the two of them, and suddenly a desire to run kicks in. His eyes settle on the Regalia parked off by the roadway in the distance. "I...I forgot something in the car!" He bolts before anyone can stop him and takes off towards the car.

"Don't go too far!" Gladio calls after him. "I don't want to have to fight daemons away from camp!" The eldest member of the group suddenly sets his sights on Ignis. The older blond is now removing the stew from the fire and setting it on the table for them to serve. Gladio raises an eyebrow and flicks his eyes between Ignis and Prompto's retreating form, "Really, Ignis?"

"It's not Ignis' fault," Noctis cuts in boredly before Ignis can speak, "Prom's had a crush on Iggy for years."

"Really?" both Ignis and Gladiolus glance wildly over at Noctis.

Noctis rolls his eyes, "I thought it was obvious."

"Huh."

Gladio shrugs as if he'd never noticed while Ignis finds himself staring silently after Prompto. He'd never imagined the boy would go for him, and the thought of Prompto having a crush on him stirs a new emotion in him.

"He'd like it if you went after him."

Ignis' eyes widen in surprise, and he turns back towards Noctis. Noct is watching him closely, the air of boredom no longer surrounding him. Instead, his eyes shine brightly in the moonlight, and for a moment, Ignis thinks he sees a smile flicker across the boy's lips.

"Go on, Iggy," Gladio laughs. "You need a new toy to play with."

"But...it's Prompto."

"He's hot and he likes you. Plus..." Gladio's eyes flick downwards towards Ignis' obvious bulge and another laugh escapes him, "...you also seem to like him."

Ignis licks his lips, "But you know how I treat my toys, Gladio."

A dark look passes across Gladiolus' face, but then his expression turns into that of a dangerous grin, "I think he'll enjoy it. He seems the type."

"Hmmm," Ignis again glances in the direction of where Prompto had retreated. Dark fantasies and wicked thoughts are already beginning to form within his mind, and he's beginning to agree with Gladio that Prompto would be the perfect new plaything. He'd never assumed he could pursue the boy, but Prompto had surprised him by pressing back against his hips to feel him. Perhaps the boy could be the perfect toy.

"Trust me, Ignis," Noctis suddenly sits up from his place on the sleeping bag. "He's heard the stories of what you're capable of. He wants it."

Silence falls between them as Ignis contemplates his next move. It's been awhile, far too long actually, and the thought of another chance to play excites him.

Finally, the older blond motions towards the stew now growing cold on the table, "You two feel free to help yourselves. I've got something to take care of."

Noctis and Gladiolus glance sideways at each other as Ignis moves off in the direction of Prompto.

"I hope the kid can take him," Gladio says quietly.

"I took you, didn't I?" Noctis cocks an eyebrow at him, a smirk playing across his face.

Gladio laughs, "You did. Perhaps it needs to happen again."

Noctis shoots him a wicked grin, "I'd be up for it."

 

Prompto stands with his back against the Regalia. His arms are folded across his chest, and he's staring out across the desert listening to the sounds of daemons prowling in the distance. He'd finally calmed down from feeling Ignis pressed behind him, but he hadn't yet wanted to return to camp. It had come as a shock feeling Ignis against him, and despite the desire it had provoked within him, he hadn't known how to handle the feeling. He's liked Ignis for a long while, but actually telling the older man that seems nearly impossible.

The sound of footsteps in the darkness startles Prompto from his thoughts and he quickly draws his firearm. He spins towards the sound, sure it's a daemon treading the darkness, but it comes as a surprise when he finds himself pointing his gun at Ignis.

Ignis holds up his hands, "Easy there, Prompto."

"I thought you were a daemon."

"Ah," Ignis nods, "I should have announced myself."

Prompto stows his weapon, and he fixes Ignis with a curious stare, "Why did you follow me?" His mind flashes back to the small encounter at the campsite and a blush quickly fills his cheeks.

Ignis takes a step forward, "I've discovered some startling information."

Prompto opens his mouth to question him, but then he fully takes in the sight of the man before him. Something has changed within Ignis, and a new dark confidence has come over him. There's an unfamiliar air about him, something predatory, and Ignis has set his sights fully on the boy before him. Prompto suddenly feels nervous, and he licks his lips, trying to press back against the car as Ignis takes another step towards him.

"W-What...information?"

Prompto can back up no further. His back is pressed firmly against the car, yet still Ignis comes closer. The older man gazes hungrily at him, and with yet another final step, he comes to stand directly in front of the younger boy. Slowly, Ignis reaches out to graze his fingers across the front of Prompto's shirt, nails scraping against the fabric before falling to the side to press flat against the car. Prompto whimpers, eyes searching upwards to meet Ignis' yearning gaze, and he begins to realize why Ignis had come after him.

"I-Ignis...I..."

"Shhh..."

Ignis places his other hand flat against the car on the other side of Prompto. He's in control, has pinned the boy against the side of the car with no way to escape while Prompto stares up at him in silence. The boy is nervous beneath him, but his eyes are begging him to continue even if his mouth can no longer speak.

Ignis leans in, mouth hovering above Prompto's lips, "How easy it would be for me to kiss you right now."

Prompto whimpers, unconsciously straining forward, but Ignis draws back before their lips can meet.

"So eager, my sweet toy, yet I haven't even begun to explain what I want from you."

The boy reaches out, hesitantly grasping at the fabric of Ignis' shirt. His fingers tremble as he hooks them into the cloth, trying to draw Ignis near, but Ignis only growls at him, "I'm trying to restrain myself, boy. You have to know what you're getting into."

" _Ignis_."

Hearing his name whispered from Prompto's lips causes a primal hunger to stir deep within Ignis' chest. He clenches his fists against the car, trying to remain in control even though he wants nothing more than to taste the delicious mouth presented to him. Once more, Prompto strains forward, again tugging Ignis towards him, and their lips ghost lightly before Ignis can pull away.

"Not. Yet," he growls, though the soft brush of their skin has already set off a thousand fireworks within his mind. There's something about Prompto that is causing him to lose control, and he needs to hold himself together if he ever wants this to work.

Another whimper, this one louder, pleading, whines from Prompto's lips, " _Please_."

"Why me?" Ignis has to ask even though he so badly wants to kiss the boy in front of him. "You could have chosen any of us, but you chose to like me. _Why?_ I need to know that you really like me."

A loud groan escapes Prompto's lips, "Iggy, you can be so stupid sometimes. I've liked you for forever, you've just been too blind to notice."

The admission makes Ignis' head soar, but he still needs to know that this is what Prompto really wants, that Prompto truly trusts him to continue. "How do I know for sure?"

Prompto groans in frustration. In one quick motion, he grabs Ignis' hand and places it at the front of his pants. Ignis can feel Prompto's hard dick straining against the fabric, and Prompto lets out a sigh of satisfaction as he sees the look of pleasure cross Ignis' face. He grinds against Ignis' hand, "That's all yours, baby."

" _Fuck_..."

Ignis slams his lips against Prompto's. The boy melts against him and in an instant, Ignis has him pinned back against the car. Prompto moans against the older man's lips, and Ignis has to fight to stay in control. Prompto's kiss makes him weak and the younger blond is beginning to realize the effect he has on him. The boy smiles against Ignis' lips and digs his hips forward, grinding against the older man.

Ignis groans, "Hold still, kid."

"You like it though," Prompto grins, again pressing forward.

"I do." Ignis grabs Prompto's wrists and forces them above his head, pressing him firmly against the car, "But I'm the one who's supposed to be in control."

The boy whimpers as Ignis' fingers dig into his wrists, but the whimper turns into a low moan when the older man lightly bites at his lip.

"You like that, sweetheart?" Prompto nods, and Ignis bites again, this time harder. "Still?"

"Yes," Prompto breathes, "I like the pain."

Ignis groans, the words exactly what he'd wanted to hear. He tugs at Prompto's lip, biting enough to almost draw blood before following it with a full, deep kiss that causes the boy to press upwards against him. He releases the boy's wrists and Prompto circles his arms around him, drawing him close so he can feel every inch of him.

"I've wanted this for so long," Prompto whispers, and Ignis nips lightly at his lip.

"You should have told me."

"I didn't think you'd want me."

Ignis pulls back, wanting to meet Prompto's eyes. The boy stares back at him with an expression full of longing, and Ignis feels something else stirring within his chest. He reaches out, gently caressing Prompto's cheek, "I want all of you."

Prompto softens against his warm touch, and he reaches up to pull Ignis in for another kiss when the loud stomp of a daemon suddenly pulls them into the present. The two quickly glance around them to see an Iron Giant prowling too close in the distance, and they realize it's time to return to camp before they draw the giant too near.

"I want this to continue," Ignis speaks as they beginning walking back towards the light of the fire.

He glances over at Prompto to find the boy watching him closely. Ignis licks his lips, trying to decide how to continue. It's been so long since he's had a good toy to play with, and for the first time in many years, he can feel an excitement stirring within him. He wants Prompto, all of him, and he wants the boy to be his and his alone.

"I want to be yours," Prompto says quietly as if reading his thoughts.

"Noctis said you'd heard the stories. You know what I can do to you? What I like?"

Prompto nods, "Yes. I want it."

"Very well," Ignis agrees, again feeling the hunger beginning to stir within him. "You're mine then. All mine."

The fantasies are already beginning to play out within his mind, and Ignis cannot wait until he has a chance for some alone time with the boy. Perhaps next time they're in a city he'll rent a room and steal Prompto away. He'll have to get some supplies, some restraints, toys...

Yes, it's about time he's due for another plaything.


End file.
